


Best Producer

by vobo_uji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_uji/pseuds/vobo_uji
Summary: “The best producer award goes to.. Seventeen’s Lee Jihoon or also known as, Woozi!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist:
> 
> Coldplay – The Scientist  
> We The Kings, Elena Coats – Sad Song  
> Ed Sheeran - Photograph
> 
> Kindly listen to the songs as you read. It will make things better.
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not our native language so we're sorry for the grammatical/spelling errors ✘✘✘

_“The best producer award goes to... Seventeen’s Woozi!”_

The rest of the members stood up clapping as everyone in the arena did the same. For a minute, no one’s walking towards the podium but then the center stage slowly opened, revealing a blonde-haired boy wearing all black with his face not giving away any emotion. He walked slowly, taking his time acknowledging the things around him while taking deep breaths. Once he reached the podium, he gestured for the members to stand with him in which they gladly did. Wonwoo stood on his right while Mingyu stood on his left. The rest of the members stayed a few steps behind them. The emcees gave him the award and a small bouquet of flowers. Mingyu held the bouquet while he stared at the award then he breathes deeply before starting his speech.

“First and foremost, to the companies I had the pleasure to work with. To Pledis Entertainment, thank you for being the reason why I debuted and for honing my skills. To Diamond Entertainment, our father-like ex-CEO and head manager noona, thank you for believing in us and our abilities. I don’t know if I’ve said this already but I want to thank you for adopting not just one but all thirteen of us. Most importantly, until this very day, I still can’t believe that you gave us Diamond Entertainment. Thank you so much for the trust.”

_Exhale. Look around. Small smile._

“To our ever supporting and loving Carat-deul! I know you guys thought that I won’t attend... but I won’t let this opportunity to see you guys go to waste.”

_Genuine smile as he looks around._

“Thank you guys so much! I won’t be standing here if it weren’t for you guys! Thank you for the continuous and unending love and support… throughout the good and bad. Thank you for always being by our side... helping us and letting us know that we can get through it together. I can’t thank you enough… but I want you guys to know that Carats will always have a special place in my heart and I’ll never forget you. I love you Carat-deul!” 

_Inhale. Exhale. Small smile._

“To my family and the members’ families! I want to thank all of you for the never-ending support and for always cheering for us. To our parents, thank you for bringing the thirteen of us into this world… and thank you for accepting and understanding each of us. To our friends in this industry and back home... I also want to thank you guys for letting me, us, feel that we are never alone and that we always have you guys. Thank you for the continuous encouragement and strength you’ve given us for the past year and a half. I’ll never forget you guys!”

_Look behind. Teary-eyed. Soft smile._

“Of course, to my members… To Seventeen!”

 _Inhale. Exhale. A tear._  

“Where do I even begin? I have a lot of things to say... but since we don’t have that much time, I’ll just say the most important things, the rest I’ll say later. So… first and foremost! Thank you guys so _so_ much. Thank you for everything… really. I’m truly thankful for a lot of things… I know you guys know what I mean.”

 _Look behind. Nods. Teary-eyed smiles._  

“To be honest... I don’t know where I’ll be if I wasn’t a part of Seventeen. I mean, maybe I would still produce music or be in a group. However... it wouldn’t be the same if it weren't with the Seventeen members. I might be happier but I know for sure, that there won’t be happiness like the one you guys gave me. I’m thankful that I am producing music alongside you dorks and I wouldn’t want it any other way. You guys know how important you are to me, right?”

_Look behind. Nods. Genuine smiles._

“Good. And I just want you guys to know, that whatever happens… we’ll get through it together, yeah? We’ve been through a lot… for the past years and especially... the past year and a half. But look at us... still here standing in front of so many people. We can do this, okay? We just have to trust and believe in each other. Rely on each other and protect each other. I love you Seventeen!”

_A group hug then he stood in front of the podium once again._

_Deep breathes. Inhale. Exhale._

_Closes his eyes for a minute. Composing himself._

_And when they opened, there were tears threatening to fall any minute._

_He suddenly found it hard to breathe. He looks up trying to stop his tears from falling._

_A comforting hand on his back. An encouragement._

_Then after another deep breath, he managed to speak._

“And lastly... the most important and special one. I know you are pouting right now since you thought I’ve forgotten about you. But _how can I?_ You gave me _so much_ to remember pabo-ya…”

 _Silence. Sniff. Another comforting hand._  

“To the _sole reason_ why I started composing... the one who told me to try composing a song to practice my rhythm. The person who believed in me right from the very start... the boy who _didn’t_ fail to promote whatever I did. That one person who motivated me through his passion that any dream is possible... that with hard work you can achieve anything. To the person who gave me strength… and is my weakness...”

_Sniff. Silence. Exhale._

“Seventeen’s one and only choreographer… performance unit’s one and only leader... our one and only 10:10… our one and only hamster. The one who can be cute and sexy at the same time… the source of puns and energy of Seventeen. Our one and only spoiler... the one who never fails to give us strength… even when he has nothing left for him anymore. One of the reasons why we are still here… standing as Seventeen… our one and only… _Hoshi_ …”

_Inhale. Exhale. Sniff._

“The one who became my light in times of darkness… the one who became my shield, my armor, my protector against the cruel world. My one and only escape from the pressure that I am in… my once upon a dream that became my reality...”

 _Silence. Sniff. Silence._  

“My sunshine… my happy pill... my knight in tracksuit... my morning alarm... my one and only... my love… my angel… my Youngie... my everything... the shiniest and brightest star... my _home_...”

_Inhale. Exhale. Lookup._

“This one is for you _Kwon Soonyoung_. This best producer award is not for me but _for you_ , my love, because if it weren’t for you then I won’t be able to receive such big award. I know _wherever_ you are right now... whether you reincarnate into a bird just like what you’ve _always_ wanted… or maybe you’ve turned into the hamster that you _actually_ are… however, I do believe that you _stayed_ just the way you are… the _brightest star_ in the galaxy…”

_Silence. Sniff. Look around._

“I know you are smiling with that famous cheeky grin of yours. I may sound boastful but _I know_ … that you are proud of me. Because _you’ve always been_ … you _never_ fail to assure me that whatever I do... _you are and always will_ be proud of me.” 

_Small smile. Sniff. Lookup._

“I miss you pabo-ya! Not just me but the members as well. We’re not Seventeen without you... but we _try_ to be. Because _we know_ that you’ll be disappointed if we don’t. Speaking of… I just want you to know that _all_ of the awards we’ve received tonight… all of those are _for you_. _All_ the things we’ve done for the past year and a half are _for you_. We know you’re proud of what we’ve achieved… you’ve always been the _proudest_ of Seventeen anyway.”

_Another small smile. Inhale. Exhale._

“And oh… I know you know this but... the Carats miss you too! We know you are watching and guiding us every day. To be honest… right now... _I can feel_ your presence. I’m not scaring anyone… but I just... have this feeling that _he_ is with us right now... somewhere here in the arena... smiling cheekily at us… with his infamous hamster cheeks and nose scrunch...” 

 _Look around. Sniff. Sigh._  

“Maybe… it’s just me missing you so much again... _sorry_...”

_A comforting hand. Lookup. Exhale._

“Anyway... since this is the last award, I would like to take this chance to announce something. But first, can the rest of the members please come forward?”

 _Nine boys stood closer behind the three. Linking their hands together. Standing close with each other._  

“We... uhm… I know this is all of a sudden... and it’s weird that I am the one saying this instead of our leader... but we’ve talked about this... all  _thirteen_...”

_Silence. Tears. Sniff._

“Twelve... of us. We know how hard it _was_ and _still_ is for everyone… _especially_ to our fans. We may sound selfish… but _we_ are humans _too_. We have _feelings_ and honestly... we are still _hurting_ from what happened. Some may say that we should’ve moved on since it’s been almost two years. But _how can we_ … when the person we lost is our brother? Someone who’s _very_ special and dear to us… someone _very_ important to all of us… he’s _our family_... and without him… things are just… _hard_ …”

_Inhale. Exhale. Look behind. Encouragement._

“And so... we decided to… disband Seventeen. No, we _won’t_ leave the company of course. We _will_ stay there... all _together_. However... we want to end Seventeen since it’s _not the same_ without the _thirteen_ of us. It’s not even Seventeen without one of us. We want Seventeen to have a history with _complete_ _thirteen_ members. And with that, starting next year… there’s no more Seventeen. We will focus more on each of ourselves... slowly but surely _we’ll get back on track_. Some of us may debut or continue being a soloist or a duo or maybe form another group. Some may focus on acting or musicals. Some may focus on variety shows and the radio station. _It depends_...”

_Lookup. Inhale. Exhale._

“But as for me... I want to announce that I’ll be taking a year break. I _don’t know_ where I’ll be but I’ll go _somewhere_. _Maybe_ travel the world _or_ stay at one place. _I don’t know_ but I’ll be gone for the whole year. Although I _will still_ help in producing the members’ albums and such… I won’t be there _physically_ or at least you guys _won’t_ see me. I _need_ time to think... _time to heal_... so I want to ask a big favor... _please_ don’t search for me. I _need_ this time to _be alone_ … so _please_ don’t follow me if you’ll see me on the streets or anywhere else. I just want to be normal _for once_... _please_ just _let me be_...”

_Silence. Look around. Sigh._

“I hope you guys will understand my decision. For those who don’t… I’m sorry but _I really_ have to do this… before anything goes _wrong_. And for those who do... _thank you so much_. I _can’t_ promise that I’ll be back... but please know that _I am_ and _will always_ be thankful for _all of you_. To all the Carats around the world... thank you so much _for everything_. For the love, the care and the _support_ you’ve given me from the start till this day… I love you all so much!” 

_Look behind. Inhale. Exhale._

“To my members... let me take this _last_ chance to call us Seventeen. To Seventeen… _my second family_ … the family that I have chosen myself, which I am _forever_ grateful to have… to every member, _thank you guys so much_. For putting up with me throughout the past years of being together… thank you for loving someone like me. Thank you for the acceptance and understanding... just... thank you so much _for everything_ … I don’t get to say this often but... I love you guys… each and everyone of you.”

_Sniff. A comforting hand. Exhale._

“To my love... _I miss you_ … _so much_ … it hurts…”

 _Tears. Deep breathes. Sniff._  

“Appear in my dreams just like always, yeah? I love you _Kwon Soonyoung_... forever and _for_ _always_.”

 _Tears. Lookup. Inhale. Exhale. Look around._  

“For the _last_ time... this has been Seventeen’s Woozi.”

_Bow. Twelve boys stood beside each other. Teary-eyed genuine smiles._

“For the _last_ time… this has been... Say the name! SEVENTEEN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Been in my drafts for so long. Only had the time to actually finish this today at the office lol
> 
> If you're curious about what happened to KSY, leave a question and I might answer it ;) hehe
> 
> Anywho, thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> P.S no this won't happen to SVT, well at least not the angst part. Seventeen will stay together forever and for always.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> Twitter ⇢ [soonwoohoon](https://twitter.com/soonwoohoon)
> 
> YouTube Channel ⇢ [replacingreality](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1QB61F-WEJIJYIvTydb5EA/videos?view_as=subscriber)


End file.
